The Winter's Wind
by Moira Spiorad
Summary: A year after the downfall of Pitch Black, a new threat to the children of the world appears. Manny has decided to add a new Guardian. But who she is will leave Jack Frost speechless. The new Guardian must rise to the occasion and face her past. Can she stop Rage Red's revenge on the Guardians or will she lose sight of her mortal past and succumb to endless rage?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: In Which Manny Chooses A New Guardian_**

Jack Frost crept across the floor of North's workshop ever so slowly. The Guardians had been summoned once again by Manny and North got too excited when he saw his fellow Guardians. Especially Jack, who North considered to be like a son. However, between North's lectures, Bunnymund's jabs, and Tooth's strange obsession with his teeth, the Guardian of Fun was through with waiting on Manny to start the meeting.

Swinging open a window, Jack threw his arms up. "Take me home, Wind!" he cried. The wind blew angrily at Jack Frost. "What's wrong, Wind? I said, Take me home." As hot air flowed past him, Jack's face grew puzzled. Defeated, he walked back to the boisterous group.

Sandy glanced in the young Guardian's direction and saw the troubled look on his face. The Dream Guardian flew to Jack's side and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Sandy," Jack said.

Sandy created a bunch of symbols that roughly translate to Why are you troubled, dear friend while waving his arms in worry.

"It's the Wind," Jack said. "I can't fly. It's like it's turned on me, Sandy. The Wind has never done that!"

Tooth turned her head at that statement. "You can't fly?" she gasped.

"Can't even hover."

"Let Wind be. Focus more on Man-in-Moon," North butted in.

"Uh, guys?" Bunnymund said. "Manny's talking now!"

The Guardians gathered around the moonlight. A form took shape. A woman with long straight hair in biker chick chic stared at them with a twisted angry look on her face.

"Who is that?" Jack said.

"Rage Red," Tooth squeaked.

"Rage Red?"

"Pitch's daughter from the darkness. Her sister is Mother Nature. They dislike each other." Bunnymund explained.

"So, Manny, you say Rage Red is becoming threat?" North asked.

After a couple of seconds, the image of Rage Red vanished. Manny directed his moonlight to the big G in the floor, cause the Guardian crystal to rise.

Bunnymund's ear laid flat. "You can't be serious? Another Guardian? We've barely had Icicle Feet here for a year."

"Icicle Feet?" Jack said flatly. "Way to go, Easter Kangaroo."

A 3D hologram appeared of a tall girl in a flowing Greek Goddess dress with petal sleeves appeared. Her dark curls, wild like a lion's mane and fell to the small of her back, hid her face from them.

"Who is this, Manny?" Tooth asked. The Memory Guardian's face contorted in confusion. "What do you mean by _Ask her yourself_?"

"Manny, what part of _no mortal or immortal shall see nor hear me_ does not compute with your all-knowing self?" a voice asked, clearly exasperated with the-Man-in-the-Moon. "I haven't had that form since I became Immortal."

Jack and the others turned around to see wisps of black, white, gold, and deep tan gathering together, forming a humanoid shape. A girl, whose height rivaled Bunnymund's and obviously spent loads of time in the sun, clothed in white with a curly black mane appear. She settled down on the ground, the glowing white irises of her eyes staring at their slack jaws.

"Oi, what's with these high and mighty Guardians now?" she said, turned around, looking behind her. "Is a Yeti dancing or something?"

"You're..." North stuttered.

The girl looked at the Guardians of Childhood. "Who are you guys staring at?" she wondered. Throwing her hands up, she sighed heavily. "Oh well, it's not like I'll get an answer. Man, all these centuries of breezing place to place has got me talking to myself."

"You are new Guardian!" North exclaimed, pointing at the girl.

"_Eh_?" she yelled. "Wait, you guys see me?"

Jack smirked, trying to keep his cool and mischievous facade. "Well, duh."

The girl glared at the Fun Guardian. "Geez, Jack Frost, stop with that stupid attitude!" she yelled, pointing at him. Her eyes wandered to her hand and she gasped. "Oh my Gods and Goddesses! I have an arm!" She looked down in amazement. Patting her upper arms, she giggled. "Two arms and ten fingers! Good, that's good! Oh! Legs, I have legs. And ten toes. I missed having toes!" The girl touched her face. "Two eyeballs, check. One mouth, check. Nose and chin, check. Two smallish ears, double check." She grabbed a stray curl and brought it in front of her eyes. "My hair is back! Oh, the mane that was my pride and joy!" The rambling Guardian-to-be bounced in excitement. "I have my body back! Holy Zeus! This is fantastic!"

Tooth gazed at the girl. "And I thought I was full of energy."

A giant paw landed on the girl's shoulder. "Who are ya?" Bunnymund questioned as he spun the girl to face him. A gasp emitted from the Easter Bunny as her form became like a colorful fog, his paw going through her.

"Damn it all to Hades!" she cursed. "My form isn't stable!" She floated way from them and concentrated, her body becoming solid once again.

Bunnymund flattened his ears again. "I thought I asked you a question. Who and _what_ are you?" The other Guardians nodded in agreement.

Sighing, the girl floated on the air, posed as if she were lying on her belly on a bed, legs crossed in the air. "And I thought it would be obvious."

Jack glared at her. "How come you're controlling _my_ Wind? I'm the only one who can do that!"

"Jackson Overland Frost! How dare you say that you _control_ me!" she exclaimed, angry tears falling from her eyes. "And after all the times I've flown you to where ever you wished to go with no complaint!"

Sandy's symbols flashed at an amazing speed. A image of Jack, a wavy set of lines, and the girl kept appearing over his head. Tooth stared at Sandy. "We don't understand you, Sandy. What do you mean?"

Jack gulped. "It can't be."

"Oh, but it can."

"Not possible!"

North was confused at the girl' sand Jack's exchange. "What not possible about girl?"

Jack shook his head. "No. It just doesn't make sense. If it were true, why didn't you appear like this before me 300 years ago?"

The girl look sad. "Because, I haven't had a form since I first met Manny. At least, not until today. I'm suppose to be intangible and silent. I am the elusive spirit, Thyra of Greece. I became the Wind."

* * *

Moira: DUN DUN DUN! Thyra's the Wind spirit! And the new Guardian. Jack isn't the new guy anymore!

Jack Frost: Hey, if Thyra was the one carrying me place to place, that means she is also the one who kept dropping me on my head!

Thyra: Jack, it wasn't on purpose! I mean, you're so heavy!

Jack: What's that suppose to mean?

Thyra: Heavy means heavy, Frostbite!

Jack: If I was so heavy, why'd you keep flying me to my destinations?

Thyra blushes.

Moira: She is just a sucker for a pretty face. Or it could be her hero syndrome acting up.

Jack: Hero syndrome?

Thyra hits Jack in the head. Now he is unconscious.

Thyra: Don't ask unnecessary questions!

Moira: Geez, you two, can't y'all just not fight yet. I need to do the disclaimer. Unless someone wants to do it instead.

Thyra: ME! CHOOSE ME!

Moira: Go ahead.

Thyra: Rise of the Guardians doesn't belong to Moira. She does have rights to Rage Red and me, the other side of the Wind. Hey, am I an OC or a real character?

Moira: I think Thyra of Greece, Guardian-to-be is an OC based off the Wind.

Thyra: Ok then.

Moira: R&R, people! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you AlphaGirl224! Congrats on being the first review. It makes me so happy that you enjoy this. Really. I think I'm blushing! XD_**

**_Chapter Two:  
In Which Thyra of Greece Hugs A Yeti_**

"You're the Wind?" Tooth asked, looking from Jack to Thyra. Jack was definitely in shock. Thyra, on the other hand, was flitting around North's workshop, taking in all the incredible toys.

"Yep," she answered, popping her 'p' while tinkering with a toy plane. One of the Yetis, Phil, snatched it from her and started scolding her for touching it. Ignoring the angry Yeti, she flew over to the Sandman and poked his hair. "So, are you really made of sand, Sandy?" Thyra asked.

Sandy nodded, scooting away from the Wind spirit. North promptly grabbed her by the back of her dress and lifted her to see her eye to eye. "So, Man-in-Moon thinks you are guardian?" he asked her.

"Well," she started, becoming an intangible mass of smoke and floating out of reach. "I guess so. Manny only ever spoke to me, like 5 times in the last 3,200 years. First time it was to tell me I was now Immortal. Second time was 300 years later, telling to take my role more seriously. The third time was a thousand years ago to remind me to do my job. The fourth time was 300 years ago, I believe Manny told me to keep an eye on Jack, and the fifth time was today. Oh, I'm rambling, aren't I? I seem to be long winded. Oh, I just made a pun! Long winded! Ha! Man, I am good!"

The Guardians gave her a look. Jack was the first to laugh. "We got Sandy who is totally silent and now we have you, the girl with the running motor mouth. Manny sure knows how to pick them."

Jack's laughter was short lived. Thyra let her form completely dissolve and Jack Frost found himself in the air.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Tooth asked, flying up to him. "You made Thyra go away and now you think it's ok to fly around?"

Jack wobbled in the air, hands and feet flailing about. "Tooth, did you forget that I can't fly on my own?" Tooth gave him a confused look while all the others realized his meaning.

"Thyra, put Jack Frost down!" North said.

Bunnymund laughed. "It seems Frost Face upset his lovely assistant."

Sandman started making pictures of Thyra gently putting Jack down and them shaking hands in a continuous loop.

"Ah!" Tooth exclaimed, finally catching on. "Careful! I don't want any of his teeth smashed out please."

Jack glared at Tooth. "Really? My teeth? Get me down!" As he said this, he dropped to the ground, landing on his head.

Disembodied giggling echoed throughout the room. "Next time, Jack, watch what you say. Nobody likes hearing others saying that they a motor mouth, especially me!"

Jack jumped to his feet, gripping his staff. "Where are you?"

The girl solidified behind the Guardian of Fun. "I'm right here." Jack Frost let out a startled yelp as he jumped away and turned to face her.

Bunnymund walked up behind Thyra, resting a giant paw on her shoulder. "Good show," he said. Thyra moved away from Bunnymund and it didn't go unnoticed. "Why ya keep backin' away when we touch you?"

Thyra stared the Easter Bunny down. "I don't like being man-handled or kangaroo-handled, Easter Kangaroo."

"What'd you just say?" Bunnymund asked, agitation that used to be reserved for Jack surfacing.

Thyra walked on air and gave a twirl. "I believed I called you the Easter Kangaroo."

Bunnymund started to hop, stretching his arm in the air trying to catch hold of the Wind spirit. "Get down here, you Breeze Head! If the Ice Idiot can't get away with it, to hell with it if I let you off so easy!"

Thyra stopped twirling. "Breeze Head? Interesting." She danced across the air to a flying toy UFO and light stood on top as it whizzed around.

"Everybody, down here now," North yelled. "We have meeting still!"

The Guardians and the Guardian-to-be stood in a semicircle around North. Tooth standing inbetween Bunnymund and his harassers. "Behave," she whispered to them.

North clapped his hands together. "Now, down to business. Now we need to make Thyra Guardian!"

"Woah! Slow it down, Holly Jolly. I'm not taking that oath," Thyra exclaimed. "And before you drag me off to do the 'Find your center' speech, let me tell you I already know mine."

"Holly Jolly," North repeated, rather confused by the nickname.

"So, you're not going to help us?" Tooth asked, fluttering to face Thyra.

The girl glanced at her feet. "I never said I wouldn't help you. That's my center. I was chosen after my death for my inner strength and courage while defending my friend. My center is bravery."

The Guardian of Memories looked at her. "So, you're like Jack," the Tooth Fairy said. "Without the memory loss, of course. You do have your memories, right?"

"Of course," Thyra answered. Then, the strangest thought hit Thyra. "Hey! These are clothes I was burned in. Manny! Why didn't you give me any modern clothes? I mean, come on! Jack's got a hoodie for Aphrodite's sake!"

The Guardians of Childhood, except Jack, all agreed silently that Thyra had spent too much time with Jack Frost. North whispered into Phil's ear and sent the Yeti off.

"Now, back now track," North said. "You say you not be Guardian and yet you say you will help us?"

Thyra all of a sudden looked serious. "Me and Rage Red have a score to settle. I will not let her ruin the world for revenge." The Guardians knew there was more to it, but they figured it wasn't a good idea to pry.

Phil came in with a box and handed it to the girl. "What's this?" Thyra asked. The Yeti spoke a reply in his native tongue. Thyra's eyes lit up. She tore the box open and pulled out a white top with long sleeves that belled out around her arms. A pair of sea green gaucho capris and a nearby blue sash laid in the box. "These are for me?"

North smiled. "Think of it as gift from us for taking care of Jack."

"She didn't tak-" Jack started to say before Tooth covered his mouth.

"Thanks," Thyra said. In a whirl of wind, her and the box disappeared.

"Hey, where she go?" Bunnymund said.

"Right here," she whispered behind him, startling the Easter Bunny. She wore her new clothes, twirling happily. "These are comfy."

Phil spoke again, causing Thrya to grin. "And thank you, Phil, for picking out such lovely clothes." the girl said, giving the Yeti a hug.

A chill swept through the workshop. An erie laugh echoed about the place.

"My, my, what do we have here?"

* * *

Moira: Thanks for being so supportive with your faves and follows. It makes me so happy that you all enjoy this. Sadly, our stars are occupied at the moment with a problem at North's place. So I'll be doing the disclaimer. I own nothing except Rage Red and Thyra of Greece. All the rest belongs to their respective owners.


End file.
